Ocelka
Ocelka (imię oryg. – Ocellus, z łac. oczko''Jak również ''przyoczko — narząd wzroku występujący u stawonogów. Warto również zauważyć, że wyraz ten posiada w języku łacińskim rodzaj męski.) — podmieniec, postać epizodyczna, uczennica szkoły przyjaźni. Występuje po raz pierwszy w dwuodcinkowcu "Awantura o szkołę". Jest członkinią grupy nazwanej Young Six czyli Młoda Szóstka. Wygląd Ocelka to młoda podmieniec o turkusowym ciele, czerwono-różowych skrzydłach, różowym ogonie i grzywie oraz oczach w kolorze morskim. Charakter Ocelka jest dość nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Nie lubi pokazywać swojej prawdziwej formy wśród obcych i woli zmieniać się w kucyki, smoki itp. Jednak potrafi się przełamać i gdy lepiej kogoś pozna okazuje się przyjacielska i bardzo miła. Lubi się uczyć, czytać książki i łatwo zapamiętuje wiedzę, którą pozyskuje w szkole przyjaźni. Umie działać i myśleć szybko, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. Przedstawienie w serii Ocelka ma swój debiut w dwuodcinkowcu "Awantura o szkołę". Zostaje tam uczennicą nowej szkoły - szkoły przyjaźni, gdzie dostaje się pod opieką przywódcy podmieńców - Thoraxa. Jej pierwsze chwile w szkole są dla niej stresujące, boi się wszystkich nowych stworzeń, które ją otaczają oraz trochę wstydzi się swojej prawdziwej formy, więc przybiera postacie kucyka lub smoka. Thorax jednak poucza ją, że nie powinna tego robić i że grzeczniej jest pozostawać w swojej oryginalnej formie. Po nieco stresującym pierwszym spotkaniu z hipogryfami – Silverstream i generałem Seasprayem – Ocelka śpiewa wraz z innymi uczniami i głównymi bohaterkami piosenkę School of Friendship. Na jej początku wszyscy lubią lekcje w szkole przyjaźni, które są ciekawe i naprawdę pouczające. Niestety, Twilight Sparkle zmienia sposób ich prowadzenia na nudny i oklepany by trzymać się sztywnych zasad dotyczących equestriańskiej edukacji, co męczy i stresuje wszystkich uczniów. Te negatywne emocje sprawiają, że wkrótce gryf Gallus i smoczyca Smolder postanawiają pójść na wagary. Przekonują do tego resztę swoich nowych znajomych w tym właśnie Ocelkę, a także Silverstream, Yonę i Sandbara. Ocelka w ostatniej chwili ratuje ich przed nakryciem ich ucieczki ze szkoły przez Fluttershy szybko zmieniając się w Rarity i tłumaczy, że zabiera uczniów nad jezioro. Grupka przyjaciół skutecznie dociera na miejsce, gdzie bawią się, rozmawiają i ścigają, zacieśniając więzi. Niestety gdy Ocelka dla zabawy zmienia się w wielkiego owada wywołuje zamieszanie w obecności kanclerza Neighsay. Miał on sprawdzić czy szkoła przyjaźni trzyma się zasad oraz czy przyjmuje tylko kucyki. Kanclerz omyłkowo uznaje zabawę Ocelki i jej przyjaciół za atak na szkołę, jest oburzony, że szkoła nie jest taka jak inne szkoły w Equestrii oraz, że są do niej przyjmowane istoty nie będące kucykami, więc zamyka ją. Ocelka i jej towarzysze zostają rozdzieleni i zabrani przez opiekunów do ich krain. Później, w drugiej części odcinka okazuje się, że uczniowie z Młodej Szóstki uciekli z domów. Postanowili, że będą się ukrywać w opuszczonym Zamku Dwóch Sióstr w lesie Everfree, ponieważ Ocelka dowiedziała się o nim na lekcji Twilight i wybrała to miejsce na kryjówkę. Tam spędzają przyjemnie czas poznając jeszcze lepiej zarazem siebie jak i swoje gatunki. Stają się wtedy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Niespodziewanie zostają zaatakowani przez agresywne i kolczaste zwierzęta zwane puckwudgie. Ocelka pamiętała, że Fluttershy mówiła o nich na swoim wykładzie i próbuje uspokoić jednego z puckwudgie, lecz nie udaje się jej i sprawa się pogarsza. Na szczęście zostają uratowani przez główne bohaterki, które zachęcają ich do powrotu do szkoły w której zajęcia znów będą ciekawe i zabawne. Gdy nauczycielki i odnalezieni uczniowie wracają do szkoły, Twilight siłą otwiera szkołę przez co znów zjawia się kanclerz Neighsay. Znów wykazuje on negatywne nastawienie w stosunku do stworzeń innych niż kucyki oraz do niestandardowego sposobu nauczania jaki Twilight chce wprowadzić w swojej szkole. Kanclerz odpuszcza jednak i w wielkim gniewie odchodzi będąc pewnym, że szkoła zagrozi Equestrii. Szkoła przyjaźni wraca do działania. Wszyscy uczniowie mogą znów uczuć się tam i radością śpiewają piosenkę Friendship Always Wins podczas której widać, że szkoła znów jest przyjaznym miejscem dla każdego stworzenia pragnącego uczyć się przyjaźni. Młoda Szóstka cieszy się dalej swoim towarzystwem i możliwością poznawania magii przyjaźni. Ocelka występuje także w odcinku "Trudna sztuka", gdzie występuje w przedstawieniu z udziałem księżniczki Celestii reżyserowanym przez Twilight Sparkle. Galeria de:Ocellus en:Ocellus es:Ocellus fr:Ocellus ru:Оселлус Kategoria:Podmieńce Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne